Dr. Ian Seed
' Ian Seed ' is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Revolt Comics. Ian Seed is a character created by David G. Hernandez in the early 90’s. He finally made his comic book debut in the pages of The NeoTherics of Comic Books #1 in July of 2014. Seed is a central figure in the universe Hernandez has created for his characters. Hernandez created Seed to be a prodigy among the giants in the scientific community. Hernandez wanted Seed to be the quintessential mad scientist, the most perfect embodiment of the true evil behind science. Seed is apathetic to most human emotions and indifferent towards human rights. For him, science and the continuous evolution of mankind into the perfect being are the final frontier. Medical and scientific advances must be reached by any means necessary. Publication history In his first appearance, Seed is seen getting interrogated by members on the board of Matsushita Industries, a company for which Seed has contributed more than a dozen patents, about the repercussions of his latest experiment, which resulted in the deaths of countless employees and a civilian activist. Fictional character biography He who genders a new ilk of life may be considered a god among men. However, Ian Seed would only be harked backed as the embodiment of the devil. A prodigy among geneticist, he is a man with a wide foresight about the future and with little care for the backlash it might bring upon himself. Seed changed the world as he began bio-technology experimentation that would revolutionize the scientific community hereafter. Seed took the early stages of cloning to a modern ilk of procedure, where a single cell and an artificial womb would be enough to conceive a living being; this new procedure, however, caused a stir in the scientific community and enables the creation of the W.B.C. (World Bioethics Counsel). Enforced by the government, Seed found himself under fire by the W.B.C. and the scientific community. Ethical obligations concerning Seed's experimentation aroused to which defended himself by presenting arguments in his favor. In his defense he pointed out the validation of these technologies in favor of humanity and how people incapable of building a family would benefit, how it would open new horizons in terms of new drugs, the end of world hunger and how we would take the power away from natural selection and prevent the extinction as a species. The W.B.C. backlash on how this new technology of''' Seed''' would be monitored and about the potential for abused that these technologies may bring. They pointed out examples such as of an army of self-cloning organ’s donors who would be selling in the black market. Seed had always been temperamental. In a heated argument Seed '''erupted in a violent manner as he insulted the board members by calling them trained chimps. It was the '''W.B.C. decision to ban any federal funding and to sever the co-working relation with''' Seed''' and any government project. The government began a collection of D.N.A. samples taken from every newborn since 1938. Since Seed was the head bio-technician for the government, this information was accessible to him. Months later, he was disbarred from the scientific community. An enraged Seed carried out his experiments elsewhere. He made a deal with a global conglomerate called Matsushita industries. With the promise to put that particular company ahead of the world in technological advances in return the CEO of the company Katzuo Matsushita funded his experiments without question. One of his mistakes was that he brought the stolen Federal information with him. Recently, a very secretive side project of Seed manages to cut loose from the chamber he was imprisoned in, killing and destroying everything in his path, including the civilian who set him free. Now Seed struggles to keep his world from coming undone. Powers and abilities Seed is a normal human being; his mind, however, is anything but normal. External links * https://www.facebook.com/Revoltcomics at Revolt Comics All characters and logos showed in this page are ™ and © of Revolt Comics Inc. ™ Revolt Comics is a ™ and a © of David G. Hernandez, Alice V. Falto and Angel G. Falto.Category:Comics characters introduced in 2014Category:Fictional characters Power Grid Revolt Ratings Intelligence 6 Strength 1 Speed 1 Durability 1 Energy Projection 1 Fighting Skills 1 Power Reference